It is common for a number of vehicles to travel in a group to a common destination. Often, the vehicles travel in a tight group in a convoy type of arrangement. However, by design or depending on circumstances, the vehicles may be separate from one another and vehicles can be many kilometers apart, while nevertheless maintaining status as a group during a “road trip”. In one example, vehicles may start from various widespread locations and may not necessarily meet before beginning on the road trip. In another example, vehicles may camp or hotel overnight in different locations or, regardless, may depart from their morning location at different times. Thus, during a road trip, for any number of reasons vehicles may be traveling apart from one another, while generally remaining a group with a common destination in mind and seeking to have a common road trip experience.
However, communication between the occupants of the vehicles can be challenging because occupants may have to call or send text messages by cell phone amongst individuals within the vehicles. Such communications can sometimes be difficult to maintain because it may not be convenient for all in the group to remain in communication. Some may not have cell phones, and the driver may not desire to talk on the phone while driving for safety purposes.
Thus, it is desirable to improve communication between multiple vehicles to obtain an improved road trip experience when traveling with two more vehicles in a group.